


Sweet Nothings

by exonpc912



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exonpc912/pseuds/exonpc912
Summary: Just a collection of random drabbles or short stories of the above CPs with cameo appearances of the other Nine Percent members.I'm open to requests if anyone wants to read about a specific CP (but only limited to what I have tagged). But please note that I may also deny any requests that I feel I am unable to write properly.Thanks for your understanding!





	Sweet Nothings

**Author's Note:**

> I have this collection posted on Asianfanfics and this is just one of the short stories from the collection. 
> 
> In this story, I have EXO's ChanBaek featuring as Nongnong's parents. If that bothers you, please don't read this.

The melodious tune coming from his phone was what woke Linong up from his sleep bright and early in the morning. 

Keeping his eyes shielded from the blinding rays of sun, he reached out to grab his phone. Someone was video calling him and he already knew exactly who it was. 

"早安啊，我的小懶豬。該起床了 (Good morning, my lazy little piggy. It's time to get out of bed)." A warm chirpy voice greeted the moment he answered the call. 

"Do I have to?" Linong inquired rhetorically, his lips automatically forming into a pout. 

"Cute." Xukun couldn't control the smile adorning his face. "But that's not going to work on me right now." 

Linong sighed. "Fine, but I'm not going anywhere without my morning kiss." Without waiting for a response, he pressed the side of his cheek against the screen of his phone. 

Xukun involuntarily chuckled at his boyfriend's childish albeit adorable request but gladly complied. He puckered his lips and placed them on the screen. "Muah." 

"Now I'm all energized!" Satisfied, the taller boy flashed his pearly whites as he jumped out of bed. 

The other laughed aloud at his boyfriend's over exaggerated act. But suddenly, the corners of his lips downturned. "Hey listen, I've got to get ready to head to the airport." He didn't miss the way Linong's sparkling eyes dimmed as this implied the end of their call. Seeing this, Xukun was reluctant, but the former would understand. "I'm sorry." 

Linong shook his head and continued to smile, despite it not reaching his eyes. "Don't be. I should go too. I'll talk to you later?" 

Xukun nodded. "Love you 寶貝 (baobei)." He waved goodbye.

"I love you too Kunkun." Linong reiterated genuinely before closing the screen. 

It was time to start a new day, another day without the company of Cai Xukun. 

\-----

The second Linong arrived home from school, his eyes were immediately covered by his dad's large hands. 

He stumbled from the abrupt attack but wasn't even given the chance to protest before Chanyeol's baritone voice rang in his ears with excitement. "We have a surprise for you." 

The further they walked inside, the clearer the voices were becoming. 

"And this was Nongnong when he was four. He was potty trained but still sometimes peed himself. Even to this day, we like to tease him about it." 

Linong grimaced at the mention of his childhood. "Ba.." His whining was cut short when the other person spoke up. 

"Haha, that's adorable." 

Linong stopped in his tracks when he heard that distinct laugh. It couldn't be..."Dad, baba, what's going on?" He hollered as his heart hammered in his chest. 

"Nongnong, you're finally home! Why didn't you tell me your boyfriend was such a cutie pie?" Setting aside the photo album, Baekhyun cooed, pinching the cheek of the bashful boy sitting next to him. 

As soon as Chanyeol removed his hands from around Linong, the latter's mouth fell agape while his eyes widened in disbelief. 

Standing in front of him was his Kunkun; the person he was missing day and night ever since he flew back to Taiwan. 

He dared not blink, for the fear of this merely being a dream. "B-but how...? Aren't you supposed to...huh?" Linong sputtered nonsensically. 

But his worries dissipated when Xukun took the initiative to stand on the tips of his toes to engulf him into a hug. 

Ecstatic, Linong enveloped his long limbs around the other's waist and enjoyed their intimate proximity for a few seconds before hoisting Xukun off his feet, spinning in a full circle. 

\----

"Xukun baby, you need to be eating more!" Baekhyun exclaimed, piling an ample amount of meat atop his mountain of salad. 

Upon hearing this, Linong nearly choked. In his eyes, his parents had always been big friendly dorks. And since this was the first time they were meeting each other, he was afraid his boyfriend would feel uncomfortable. He nudged his dad's foot from underneath the table and mouthed, "tell baba to tone it down." 

Chanyeol merely grinned at his son and resumed eating. 

"Thank you Uncle Baek." Xukun replied with a polite nod. The tips of his ears tinged pink at the way he was addressed. 

"Kunkun, you don't have to be so shy around us. You can just call us baba and dad." Linong's words had obviously fallen on deaf ears. 

"Dad, not you too!" The boy groaned, to which Chanyeol ruffled his hair to pacify him. 

Xukun's lips twitched into a smile then couldn't help but giggle at the family sitting in front of him. "Thank you, baba and dad." He averted his gaze when he felt his cheeks heating up. 

The words spoken from Xukun sounded like music to Chanyeol and Baekhyun, thus they had blissful smiles decorating their faces for the remainder of the meal.  

Dinner ended quickly, much to Linong's relief. His parents insisted Xukun stay at their house for the week that he would be in Taiwan. The latter eventually relented, or rather he wasn't given a choice. 

Settling comfortably onto Linong's bed, Xukun had his back leaning against the former's chest.

"I see where you get your cuteness from." Xukun meant for it to be a compliment but to Linong, there was a hint of teasing to his tone.

"Sorry about my parents, they're really embarrassing!" Linong involuntarily sighed at the mention of them. 

The older boy's chest bubbled with laughter. "No way, I love them!" He rebutted with utmost sincerity. "They're so much fun to be around! I really feel like I'm at home." Because home is wherever you are. 

Linong pulled Xukun further into his embrace. A warm fuzzy feeling washed over him when the latter spoke so fondly of his home; now their home. "I'm glad you're here." He whispered sleepily against the other's ear. 

"Me too." Xukun stifled a yawn. His eyelids were beginning to droop. "Goodnight Nongnong." 

"...night Kunkun." Linong managed to mumble before allowing sleep to overtake him. A small smile etched on his face. 

Sharing with you where I was raised and the family I grew up with is a memory worth cherishing for life; especially because that person is you, Cai Xukun. 

 

 

Extra scene... (just for fun, but sorry if you find it weird >.<)

\----

 

The door to Linong's room creaked as it opened ajar. 

Baekhyun held his breath for the fear of waking either of the sleeping boys as he turned to glare at his husband. 

"Hehe, I always forget to fix the darn thing." Chanyeol flashed a sheepish grin. 

Meticulously sneaking inside, the dim glow from the moonlit window shone down on the boys. Xukun had his head tucked into the crook of Linong's neck as their arms hung loosely around one another's torsos with their lower limbs tangled together. 

Chanyeol repressed a chuckle as he searched the floor for the abandoned duvet. 

"Wait Channie." Baekhyun whipped out his phone and snapped several consecutive photos of the clueless boys. "Nongnong will thank me for this later." He beamed confidently. 

The taller male gazed at the other incredulously. "Baek, you're going to wake them!" 

Surely enough, Linong stirred but thankfully didn't awaken. He instinctively tightened his grasp around Xukun who naturally nuzzled into the warmth. 

"Awww! Channie did you see that? Aren't they just the cutest?!" He gushed endearingly, admiring the perfection before him. 

Chanyeol eventually spread the blanket back over them, ensuring they were both securely tucked in before stepping out.

Hovering above them, Baekhyun pecked their foreheads lightly. "Sweet dreams babies." He wished them before closing the door behind him. 


End file.
